1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembling apparatus, and particularly to an assembling apparatus for assembling a semiconductor chip module.
2. General Background
A semiconductor chip, for example, CPU, memory, and so on, produces a lot of heat. If the heat is not removed in time, the semiconductor chip will be destroyed. Radiators are used for eliminating the heat. The radiators are usually made of aluminum. The radiators are attached to the semiconductor chip. Heat transfer sheets are mounted between the semiconductor chip and the radiators for transferring heat efficiently. The semiconductor chip, the heat transfer sheets, and the radiators are fixed by clips and compose a semiconductor chip module.
The semiconductor chip module has many components. It is difficult to assemble the module manually. When assembling the module, electronic components on the semiconductor chip may be carelessly destroyed.
Therefore, what is needed is an assembling apparatus for assembling the semiconductor chip module.